Conversations in the Rain
by LokiLeysmith
Summary: While seeking shelter from a sudden storm, Skuld finds Mara alone and crying in the park. As they talk, the two discover long hidden truths about one another. One Shot.


**Conversations in the Rain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Oh! My Goddess characters. And this is my first OMG story, so be nice. And for sake of argument, we'll say Skuld is about 15 in this story.**

**Author's note: this story is just idle speculation on my part, it is not to be taken as canon. In the majority of the manga I've read, they never really talk much about Mara's past. She was best friends with Urd, and Belldandy regarded her as a close friend as well at one point, and still does to an extent, but they never say how Mara and Skuld used to get along. Skuld may be too young to remember Mara other than as an enemy of her family, or could there be something else? Something long hidden? **

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You call this a light drizzle you stupid weatherman?" Skuld cried as she ran full out towards shelter from the sudden hailstorm she had hit the town.

Skuld had been out at the track watching her boyfriend Sentaro participate in a bike rally that particular early spring Sunday afternoon. He had won the race handily and after getting away from his admirers, the two had celebrated by getting an ice cream cone and going for a stroll in the nearby park.

They had spend an enjoyable two hours together walking and talking about anything and everything until Sentaro had to head home to join his family for dinner and to finish his homework. After promising to call each other the next day, Sentaro had retrieved his bike and headed home, leaving Skuld alone to walk around.

She had walked around the park for another hour, admiring the scenery and being generally lost in her own thoughts, blissfully unaware of the fact of the storm clouds rolling in until the first clap of thunder brought her back to reality with a jolt.

The young Goddess looked around to see if anyone was nearby before she made her way to the river to use her water teleportation to get her home. Seeing no one, Skuld made her way to the water's edge, which was when the skies opened up and the hail came down. Skuld let out a strangled shriek, pulled her collar up over her head, and made a run for the enclosed picnic area she had passed a few minutes ago.

Yelping in pain the entire way, Skuld sprinted into the picnic area and stood there for several moments to catch her breath. After getting her wind back, she surveyed the area. There were at least 8 tables in the small, windowless, area, along with several trash cans and a few wood burning stoves. She stood shivering in the semi-darkness and noted with annoyance that the rain wasn't going to let up soon. She also noticed that there were several small leaks in the ceiling, and it was getting colder. At least she had remembered to wear jeans and a light sweater under her jacket that day. Still, it was uncomfortable, so Skuld began searching through her pockets for anything that might help her, like a flashlight and some matches.

The sound of a woman crying brought Skuld up short, she wasn't alone after all! She found her mini-flashlight and shone it around the room until she saw the woman sitting in a far corner with her back turned to her. The woman hadn't appeared to notice Skuld yet. She was dressed in a long black trench coat with a black ball cap, along with calf-length black leather boots. Long curly blonde hair fell down her back nearly to her waist. She sat hunched over with her face buried in hands covered in black leather gloves.

"Excuse me miss, are you all right?" Skuld asked gently. _It is a Goddesses_ _duty to help those in need. _Belldandy's voice echoed in her mind as she smiled and took a few steps forward.

The woman in black raised her head but didn't turn around. "Who's there?" The woman demanded in a soft, but strained voice. Her voice seemed oddly familiar to Skuld.

"I'm sorry if I startled you miss." Skuld replied apologetically. "My name is Skuld, do you need any help?" Skuld took a few more steps forward and played her light on the huddled figure.

The woman in black suddenly whirled around, startling Skuld. "Skuld! What on Earth are you doing out here in this weather?" As she spoke, the woman removed her hat and sunglasses to reveal the face of Mara!

"Ma-Mara?" Skuld stammered in surprise and fear as she stared at the Demon First Class (Unlimited License), nearly dropping her flashlight. With her other hand she reached into one of her pockets for a few of her Skuld-Bombs. She knew that without her sisters, Skuld had no chance in a one-on-one fight with Mara, but a few well placed bombs would buy her enough time to escape. Skuld raised her arm to throw the bombs when…

"Skuld, wait! Please!" Mara shouted her hands were raised to ward off the attack. "I have no intention of harming you, so please, put that thing away, please?" Her voice softened and she lowered her hands slightly.

Skuld blinked in surprise as she stared at Mara who looked back at her with a smile. Not her usual cruel, malevolent smile, but a smile of genuine warmth and affection. "Listen, Skuld, I don't want to fight you. If I may, I would just like to sit down and talk with you for a little while. If you feel threatened at any time, then by all means, throw as many of those bombs as you want at me and run home to get Belldandy and Urd, I promise I won't try to stop you."

The young Goddess stared at the Demon in open-mouthed shock. "Is this some kind of trick?" Skuld demanded harshly.

Mara flinched at her tone but recovered her smile quickly. "In all the time we've known each other have I ever tried to hurt you directly?" She asked.

Skuld thought about her question for a moment then shook her head. "No, you haven't." Skuld admitted.

Mara smiled a bit more and gestured at a nearby barrel full of scrap lumber which suddenly burst into flames, lighting up the room a bit. "Then come and sit beside the fire with me and I'll tell you why." She patted a spot on the bench beside her. She noticed that Mara's face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy and swollen. Skuld felt a twinge of sympathy but wouldn't allow her self to show any towards the person she considered to be her greatest enemy.

Reluctantly, Skuld lowered the tennis ball sized device, but kept it in her hand as she sat at arm's length from Mara. The Demon's smile wavered again, but she could hardly blame the young Goddess given the unusual circumstances. Nervously, she smoothed out the skirt she wore and began to speak.

"You know that Belldandy, Urd, and I were once the best of friends during our childhood, right?" Mara asked.

"Yes, they've told me about it." Skuld replied warily.

"Did they ever tell you that you and I were as close as sisters once?" Mara asked carefully.

"_What?" _Skuld shouted, leaping to her feet. "No way! That's impossible! There is no way that I could ever be friends with you!"

Mara looked crestfallen for a second, but she pressed on. "I assure you Skuld that I'm not lying to you, and you can confirm everything that I am going to tell you with Urd and Belldandy. So please Skuld, sit back down and listen, that's all I ask." Slowly, with a wary glance at Mara, Skuld sat back down again, her Skuld-Bomb still in her hand.

After taking a few deep breaths, Skuld asked; "When did we first meet?"

"Well you probably wouldn't remember this, but you were only about a year or so old…" Mara began.

_Flashback._

A young Mara happily skipped up the steps of the home of her closest friends Urd and Belldandy. She had called them the other day to tell them that she would be dropping by soon since she hadn't seen them in so long. Their duties and training had kept them apart for most of the time, and each cherished every chance they had to see one another. Belldandy had told her that they had a small surprise for her when she arrived and Mara wondered what it was as she approached their home.

"Hey Mara! Glad you could make it!" Urd called from the doorway as Mara approached. Mara grinned and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Urd smiled broadly and ran forward to greet her best friend. The two ran together and collapsed into each others arms laughing with joy at their reunion.

"It's been so long." Urd said as they embraced.

"Way too long." Mara agreed. "So, what's this surprise that Bell mentioned?"

Urd grinned and took Mara by the hand. "Come in and I'll show you." With that, Urd took Mara by the hand and led her upstairs to one of the bedrooms. The room was tastefully colored in shades of pink and the ceiling was painted the color of the sky. Inside, they found Belldandy sitting next to a large baby's crib singing softly to whomever was inside. Mara blinked in surprise. _A baby? And by the looks of this room, it's a girl. When did this happen? _

Sensing Mara's presence, Belldandy stood and smiled warmly to her old friend as she walked over to embrace her. "Hello Mara, it's so good to see you again." Belldandy said quietly as to not disturb the sleeping child.

"Hello Bell, it's good to see you again as well." Mara replied quietly, but with great warmth. "Who's that?" She asked indicating the baby's crib with a nod of her head.

Belldandy's smile broadened as she gently brought Mara over to peer into the crib. "Allow me to introduce our new little sister, Skuld." Mara peered in and nearly melted at the sight of the tiny little girl in white and blue pajamas. Skuld's eyes popped open and she peered up at the strange faces with inquisitive eyes the color of chocolate. Belldandy reached down and gently picked her up, Skuld happily giggling as she did so. The three friends smiled at the sight.

"She is so adorable." Mara gushed as she stared at Skuld with her bright brown eyes, dark hair, and happy smile she was a sight to behold.

"Would you like to hold her?" Belldandy asked. Mara nodded vigorously and Belldandy gently placed Skuld into her outstretched arms. Mara looked down at Skuld and made soothing noises while Urd reached out and gently nuzzled her baby sister's tummy, eliciting more happy giggling.

"Welcome to the world, my little muffin." Mara said as she placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

_End flashback._

"My little muffin?" Skuld asked dryly as she stared at Mara like she'd suddenly grown an extra head.

"Err, yeah." Mara replied sheepishly. "With your hair like it was at that time, short and sticking out to the sides a bit, you looked like a muffin. Your hair looks a lot better the way it is now by the way." Mara added hastily as she gave Skuld's waist length tresses that she kept secured with a long white ribbon tied in a big, floppy bow an admiring look.

"Now I know why I grew my hair out like I did." Skuld muttered, getting a short laugh from Mara. Skuld laughed a bit as well as she wrung out her wet hair a bit. They remained silent for a few minutes then Skuld asked a question. "How long did you stay around for?"

"A few months, until you were just past two years old. Mostly we just played together with Bell and Urd. I also sang you a few lullabies on occasion when I was babysitting you." Mara replied.

"Lullabies? You? I know you can sing pretty well but…" Skuld stared at Mara like she'd gone nuts.

"Hey, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean that I don't know any lullabies." Mara shot back. "In fact, here's my favorite one that my Mom used to sing to me." Mara took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Golden slumber, close your eyes._

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep pretty baby, do not rise._

_And I will sing a lullaby. _

"That was you?" Skuld whispered softly as her eyes misted over, memories of a woman's beautiful voice lulling her to sleep washing over her. Mara nodded.

"Yes it was. I bet you thought that it was Belldandy singing to you, right?" Mara asked. Skuld nodded.

"After that, I had to leave again to resume my duties and training. I didn't get much of a chance to see you much until you were 5 years old. This was when we were formally introduced."

_Flashback._

"Hey Urd, Bell. How's it going?" Mara asked after entering their home. All three friends had grown considerably in a few short years. Belldandy was well on her way to becoming a Goddess First Class and she exhibited a maturity that went well beyond her years. Urd on the other hand was still as wild and immature as ever, but she was soon to become the system administrator for Yggdrasil. For her part, Mara was working on becoming a Demon First Class.

"So, where's Skuld? What's she up to?" Mara asked, looking around.

"Oh, the little brat is around here somewhere destroying something." Urd growled. The two of them headed up into Urd's room. Mara gave a wary glance at all the various beakers and jars of odd chemicals displayed around the room as they entered.

"Urd! Don't say such things about our dear little sister!" Belldandy admonished as she came out of the library and heard the last of their conversation as she passed by.

"Hey! When one of her wacky inventions blows up in your face, don't come crying to me!" Urd shot back huffily.

"Inventions?" Mara asked.

"Our little Skuld is becoming quite the genius with machines." Belldandy replied proudly.

"Our little Skuld is becoming a menace to society you mean." Urd retorted.

Belldandy's rebuttal was interrupted by a loud crash, raised voices, and the sound of running feet. An extremely agitated 5 year old Skuld burst into the room, her eyes wide with fright. She ran past Urd and Mara and ran up to Belldandy, throwing her arms around her legs and burying her face in her skirts. Belldandy nearly toppled over but recovered quickly.

"What did you break this time brat?" Urd asked in an exasperated voice as she slumped down onto her bed, arms folded.

"I didn't mean to!" Skuld cried. "I was just testing my new flying machine, I didn't mean to crash it into the vase, honest!"

Belldandy just smiled her warmest, most forgiving smile as she knelt down and gathered her sister in her arms. "There, there dear Skuld, don't cry. I'm sure Father knows it was just an accident. We'll have a talk with him in a while. But for now, dry your tears, we have a guest." Belldandy gently wiped the child's tears away and then turned her around to face Mara, who had been watching the whole exchange in amusement. Urd just gave up at that point.

Mara looked down at Skuld with a warm smile on her face. Skuld had grown considerably since she had last seen her. Skuld was undeniably beautiful, a trait she shared with her sisters, and her eyes showed her incredible intelligence and boundless curiosity. Those eyes were now focused on Mara's face as Skuld peered at her inquisitively, a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"Hello Skuld, do you remember me? My name is Mara." Mara said. Skuld scrutinized her intently for several seconds until she finally asked the question that had been troubling her.

"Why do you have such funny teeth?" Skuld asked innocently.

Mara's face turned bright red as her hand flew up to her mouth, covering her pronounced canine teeth. Belldandy sat heavily in the nearest chair, her own hands covering her mouth as her shoulders shook with mirth. Urd just collapsed onto her bed howling with laughter at her friend's plight.

_End flashback._

"Oh Goddess, please tell me I didn't say that." Skuld moaned as she cringed with tacit embarrassment.

"Sorry kiddo, you did, and I have two witnesses to back me up." Mara replied with a giggle as she gently patted Skuld on the shoulder. The two had edged closer together and, much to Mara's relief, Skuld didn't flinch when she put a hand on her shoulder. Finally Skuld looked up at Mara again, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So, what happened next?" Skuld asked, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"After everyone calmed down, and we talked your Father into calming down as well, we sat down to tea and explained about who and what I am. We also told you that it would be better if you tried testing your inventions outside. After that, the four of us would go out and do all kinds of things together, singing, playing, getting into trouble, all that." Mara looked wistful for a while, nearly overcome by the emotions these memories brought back. She continued.

"This was when we discovered that you had a gift for understanding how machines worked and how to make them. You started to make all kinds of things out of whatever happened to be lying around. Although you hardly ever asked if someone else was using some of the stuff you used. Judging by that guilty look on your face, that hasn't changed much."

"Um, no, not really." Skuld admitted sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Then of course was the day you set off the first of your Skuld Bombs. Boy, your Dad was furious that day…" Mara began.

_Flashback._

Mara stared in open mouthed shock at the huge hole in her friend's front yard. The edges were still smoking as she stepped gingerly around it to go and see what had happened. She asked one of the caretakers if the home had been attacked, and was told that young Skuld had made the mess, much to Mara's astonishment.

"The Master was absolutely furious and he yelled at Mistress Skuld before she fled to her room. The Master left awhile ago in a terrible humor. Mistress Belldandy and Mistress Urd have yet to return home." The caretaker said. Mara thanked her and assured her that she would talk to her. Mara then went inside and hurried upstairs to Skuld's room. She found the door was open slightly and she saw Skuld huddled on her bed, weeping.

"Skuld? It's Mara, may I come in?" She asked. Skuld made a noise that Mara guessed was an okay and she entered the room. Mara's heart went into her throat when she saw Skuld crying and she was at her side in a flash, comforting her.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be all right." Mara said as she gathered Skuld into her arms and began gently rocking her back and forth.

"No it won't!" Skuld cried. "Father is going to send me back to my Mother and I'll never see my sisters or you again!"

"Why would he do that?" Mara asked in surprise.

"Because that's what he said what he was going to do, that's why!" Skuld shouted, nearly hysterical. "I just wanted to make a few firecrackers for Belldandy's birthday celebration I didn't mean to blow a big hole in the front yard." Skuld sniffed quietly as she leaned on Mara for support.

"Show me what you made." Mara commanded in a soft voice. Skuld meekly got up and picked up one of the devices she had made. Mara stared at the small, crude, and very powerful explosive device in her hand. She wondered how in the world Skuld could make such a device with what she had in her home and at her age. She sat pondering what to do until something Urd had told her gave her an idea.

"Urd mentioned to me the other day that you were in training to become Yggradsil's system debugger. Is that right?" Mara asked.

Skuld made a face. "Yeah I am, but it's so boring. They won't let me make up something to make the job easier, heck no! 'You have to use the methods we are teaching you Skuld.' She mimicked. Spare me! I'd rather blow the things up." Skuld sat on her bed and pouted.

Mara smiled at her. "Well, it seems to me that with a few refinements, these Skuld Bombs I guess would be ideal for dealing with the critters." Mara stated.

"Do you really think so?" Skuld replied, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"I know so. Your basic idea is fine, but you just need to throttle back on the size of the charge, add a time delay fuse, and you're all set." Mara beamed at Skuld who was eagerly writing down every one of Mara's suggestions.

"How do you know about these things?" Skuld asked while they worked.

"I'm a Demon, remember?" Mara replied. The two friends laughed together. Just then an angry voice was heard from downstairs.

"Skuld! What did you do to the front yard?" Urd bellowed. Skuld winced at the tone and looked as though she was about to be executed as she prepared to go downstairs. Mara looked at her reassuringly.

"C'mon, let's go face them together. With a bit of luck, I'm sure we can convince your Father not to send you away. I know Bell won't let him, and he always listens to her. I know I won't let him send you away." Mara assured her.

"Really?" Skuld asked hopefully.

"Really. Now let's go see your family." Mara smiled and took Skuld's hand in hers. Before she could leave, Skuld reached out and hugged her.

"I love you Mara." Skuld said as she kissed the surprised Demon on the cheek.

Mara stared at Skuld for several moments, then smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too Skuld." With that the two went down to face Skuld's family.

_End flashback._

"Wait a minute!" Skuld exclaimed. "I remember that day pretty well. Dad was angry at the mess, while Urd was mad because she nearly fell into the hole, the big dummy! But Belldandy calmed them both down. I don't remember you being there at all!"

"Oh but I was there dear Skuld." Mara replied softly. "And your sisters can confirm everything I've said so far."

"But why can't I remember?" Skuld demanded angrily.

"Because your memories were altered." Mara replied sadly, tears flowing down her face.

"_What?" _Skuld roared as she scrambled to her feet. "Why?" She demanded. Mara placed a calming hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"To spare you the pain of what your sisters and I knew would happen. It started just after Bell became a Goddess First Class…"

_Flashback. _

"But why?" Skuld cried. "Why do you have to leave?" Mara had shown up unexpectedly that day to tell her that she was leaving forever. A few short weeks ago Skuld had walked into a full blown screaming match between Urd and Mara and had pleaded with them to stop to no avail. She had run off to get Belldandy before the fight could get out of hand.

"Your sister and I had a difference in opinion." Mara replied. She knew that Urd was actually half-Demon and that the two sides were constantly at war with one another. Mara had promised long ago never to reveal this fact to either Skuld or Belldandy, but she was sure that Bell knew already. But Urd was willing to forsake her demonic heritage in order to become a Goddess First Class. Unfortunately she had recently failed her tests to obtain her First Class license. This, combined with sealing away her angel after obtaining her Angel's Egg, let to Urd becoming angry and resulted in the two friends falling out. Mara also resented Belldandy for her part in encouraging Urd to embrace her Goddess side and vowed to make her life as miserable as possible. But she still cared for Skuld and wanted to spare her any future pain.

As Mara poured each of them a glass of water from a flask she had brought with her, she tried to assure Skuld's fears. "Skuld, I promise you that no matter what happens, no matter what my differences with your sisters may be, I will always love you and be your friend."

"But why can't you stay?" Skuld demanded. "I'm sure that everything will work out." She began to cry once more.

Mara set the glasses down and hugged the small child. "Oh Skuld, I wish that were true, but it isn't to be. I am a Demon, you and your sisters are Goddesses. That's the way it is and always will be." Mara kissed Skuld on the forehead as she tried and failed to fight her own tears back. "I want you to promise me something Skuld. I want you to promise me that you'll become the best Goddess that you can possibly be, not to mention the best inventor in history, all right?"

"I promise Mara." Skuld replied as she tried to smile, only managing a weak grin.

"That's the spirit." Mara replied as she handed Skuld one of the glasses. The two touched glasses and Skuld took a sip while Mara pretended to.

"I won't ever forget you Mara. I love you…" Skuld's voice trailed off as her head swam and her vision blurred. Mara's voice seemed to come from far away as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Yes you will Skuld, at least until the time is right."

Mara waited until the water from the Spring of Forgetfulness had done its work and Skuld was sound asleep. When she was sure, she poured the remaining water back into the flask and closed it. She gave Skuld one last parting kiss on the cheek before quitting the room.

"Is it done?" Belldandy asked as Mara came downstairs.

"Yes it is." Mara managed to reply with effort. She refused to allow herself to cry in front of Belldandy. She'd be damned if she'd show her enemy any sign of weakness. Mara smiled at the irony of her thoughts, she was already damned. Damned to spend the rest of her life alone. Mara strode past Belldandy without a backward glance and left the house.

"One day we'll all be together again Mara." Belldandy called out to Mara as she left. Mara just nodded.

"Watch over her Bell." Mara said in a hoarse voice, not turning around.

"I will Mara, both of them." Belldandy assured her. Mara nodded and walked away. Belldandy watched her friend leave, a look of sadness etched on her face. Above her, Urd watched as her former best friend walked out of her life forever until she could bear the sight no more. She turned away from the window, slid to the floor, and cried.

It began to rain heavily as Mara made her way to the forest where she and her former friends had spent many long hours together. When she was deep in the woods her resolve finally broke and she collapsed to her knees with a strangled cry. She cried long and loud for her loss and her cries soon turned to screams of rage and pain. She cursed both heaven and hell alike for her pain.

"_It's not fair! It is not at all fair!" _She screamed at the uncaring universe which didn't deign to reply.

She lay in the forest crying for hours until she could cry no more. The rain had stopped by then and Mara first sat up slowly then stood up on shaky legs. She slowly began her long journey home, tired, sad, and utterly, completely, alone.

_End flashback._

Mara sat and held Skuld as the young Goddess cried. "It's all true." She whispered. "I remember it all." She looked up at Mara. "Why did you leave?"

The Demon stared at the ground. "I felt abandoned and betrayed by Urd and Belldandy. I couldn't stay there any longer. I hated them both for what they had done to our friendship." Mara paused and looked into Skuld's eyes again. "But I never stopped loving you and I would never hurt you."

Skuld looked at her in disbelief, thinking that this still may be a trick. Mara looked back at her with a hopeful expression and Skuld reached out to her old friend until they were hugging each other, crying over a friendship lost to mistrust and anger that both prayed could be found again.

"I hope that you, Belldandy, and Urd can forgive each other and be friends again." Skuld said at last.

"I hope so too Skuld." Mara replied. "And I thank you for giving me the hope that one day that it will happen." Mara grinned and kissed her gently on the cheek. Then she looked up and was startled to see that the rain had stopped. "But right now I think that you had better be going home, your sisters must be worried sick about you by now."

Skuld looked up puzzled and saw the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. She gave a startled yelp and started to panic a bit. "Aw man! I promised I'd be home hours ago! Belldandy is probably going crazy, and Urd's hogging the TV! Aarrgh!" Skuld began to run for the exit. A small laugh brought her up short and she turned around looking embarrassed.

"You haven't changed much." Mara remarked with a laugh. Skuld laughed as well then she bowed to Mara apologetically.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but I hope we can do this again soon." Skuld paused for a moment. "Why were you here in the park today anyway?"

"I like to come here any chance I get. This place reminds me of happier times. But sometimes when it rains, well I think you saw what happens." Mara replied. Skuld nodded in understanding and sympathy.

"I'm sorry that I have to go home now. Hopefully we can get together again soon." Skuld said.

Mara's smile was as warm as the afternoon sun. "I hope so too. Take care of yourself and tell your sisters that I said hello."

"I will Mara, bye!" Skuld waved to her and headed for the river, and soon Mara found herself alone again. But this time Mara went home feeling something that she hadn't felt in a long time, hope.

When Skuld returned home, she found that her family had been very much worried about her absence, and they grew alarmed when she told them who she had been talking to. After assuring them that they did nothing but talk, and that Mara hadn't put a spell on her, they sat down and calmly talked over dinner.

Keiichi was understandably surprised at the story, while Urd and Belldandy were relieved and happy that Mara had kept her promise she made so long ago.

"Then everything she said was true then?" Skuld asked.

"Yes it is dear." Belldandy replied. "Mara may lie about just about everything else, but never about her feelings for you."

"She often told me how much she envied me for having a pair of sisters since Mara is an only child. She told me that her fondest wish was to have a little sister of her own." Urd added. Skuld and Keiichi sat there both stunned and saddened at the revelation."

"I wish there was something more we could do for her." Skuld remarked sadly.

Belldandy smiled and hugged her little sister. "You already have Skuld you have given her hope for the future, a truly precious gift. Now it's up to her to see what she makes of it."

Skuld looked up at her and smiled. "You're right sis, as usual." She hugged Belldandy back then yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now, I've got a lot to think about. Good night."

"Good night Skuld." Both Belldandy and Keiichi replied.

"Don't strain yourself trying to think too hard." Urd added with a grin. Skuld glowered at her for a moment before going up to her and hugging her. Urd looked surprised for a moment before returning the gesture. "Pleasant dreams Skuld."

Skuld kissed her on the cheek before stepping back and taking one of Urd's hands in one hand and one of Belldandy's in the other. "I love you." She said simply before going off to bed.

A short time later Belldandy stepped outside for a few minutes. She gazed up at the night sky, thinking about the past and the future, of her family, and of a dear old friend that was lost once, but she hoped to find again.

"Thank you Mara." Belldandy said softly into the wind before going back inside.

And in a small apartment across town, a Demon who was feeling a little less lonely now replied; "You're welcome Belldandy, my old friend."


End file.
